


I'm Just A Demon, Nobody Loves Me

by SnakesandTea



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Angsty Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Angst (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crying, Gen, Queen - Freeform, Queen lyrics, Rating for Language, Sad, Sad Crowley (Good Omens), Sad Ending, Short, Short One Shot, Song - Freeform, Song Lyrics, The Bentley - Freeform, kind of, lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnakesandTea/pseuds/SnakesandTea
Summary: Aziraphale tells Crowley he won’t run away with him. Crowley throws himself a little pity-party and re-writes Bohemian Rhapsody to better-fit his situation.***I do not own Bohemian Rhapsody or Good Omens; this was merely done on a whim for my benefit***
Kudos: 9





	I'm Just A Demon, Nobody Loves Me

Crowley sauntered to the Bentley after everything went pear-shaped at the bandstand. He slammed the door and took off, speeding wherever the ol’ girl took him. Queen blasted through the speakers, Bohemian Rhapsody on repeat. Crowley screamed along, but the words started feeling wrong – so he made his own:

_“Is this the real life?_

_Is this just fantasy?_

_Caught in a landslide,_

_No escape from reality._

_Open your eyes,_

_Look down to the flames and see,_

_I'm just a demon, I need no sympathy,_

_Because I'm easy come, easy go,_

_Little high, rather low,_

_Any way the wind blows doesn't really matter to me, to me._

_Angel, I can’t kill ‘im,_

_I just can’t hurt kids, I fear_

_Hell knows what I’ve done. Oh, dear,_

_Angel, life had just begun,_

_But now I've gone and thrown it all away._

_Angel, ooh,_

_Didn't mean to make you cry,_

_If I'm not back again this time tomorrow,_

_Carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters._

_Too late, my time has come,_

_Sends shivers down my spine,_

_Body's aching all the time._

_Goodbye, Aziraphale, I've got to go,_

_Gotta leave the world behind and face myself._

_Angel, ooh_

_I don't wanna die,_

_I sometimes wish I'd never been made at all._

_I see a little silhouetto of a man,_

_Gabriel, Gabriel, will you do the Ballroom Tango?_

_Thunderbolt and lightning very, very frightening me._

_(Galileo) Galileo._

_(Galileo) Galileo,_

_Galileo Figaro_

_Magnifico-o-o-o-o._

_I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me._

_He's just a demon, sauntered down vaguely,_

_Spare him his life from this monstrosity._

_Easy come, easy go, will you let me go?_

_Shit, Angel! No, please don’t let me go. (Don’t let go!)_

_Fuck, Angel! Please don’t let me go. (Don’t let go!)_

_My Angel! Please don’t let me go. (Don’t let go!)_

_Please don’t let me go. (Aziraphale!)_

_Never let you go (Never, never, never, never let you go)_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no_

_Oh, ohshitohshitohshitohshit! (Ngk! Aziraphale! Don’t let go.)_

_Beelzebub has a bathtub put aside for me, for me, for me._

_So you think you can break me and force me to cry?_

_So you think you can love me and leave me to die?_

_Oh, Angel, can't do this to me, Angel,_

_Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here._

_(Ooooh, ooh yeah, ooh yeah)_

_Nothing really matters,_

_Anyone can see,_

_Nothing really matters_

_If you’re not with me.”_

Crowley shouted the new lines, over and over, until he’d gone hoarse. He pulled over, wrapped his arms around the steering wheel, and sobbed.

_“Nothing really matters_

_If you’re not with me”_


End file.
